A perfect disaster
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: I thought what would happen if Kitty Softpaws, the Diablos and Dragon were there during the time Puss was in Donkey's body and Donkey in his. And this fic was born. But how will they be able to be turned back.
1. Chapter 1

**A perfect disaster**

_**Quanktumspirit: "After watching Shrek the 3**__**rd**__** I thought of giving Puss and Donkey a disaster. What kind of disaster? Well read to find out."**_

* * *

Merlin smiled as he managed to sap Shrek, Artie/Arthur, Donkey and Puss of to Far Far Away. He didn't think anything bad was going to happen since nearly every spell he used managed to destroy something valuable.

* * *

**With Shrek, Arthur, Puss and Donkey**

The 4 guy's landed with a thud back in Far Far Away forest. They gathered themselves back up and looked around the place confused.

"**Aw man I haven't been on such a trip since college." Donkey's voice came out of Puss's body.**

Shrek and Artie looked shocked at Puss who had the voice and acting just like Donkey.

"**Donkey?" Shrek asked surprised.**

"**What? Is there something in my teeth?" Donkey asked.**

Just then Donkey realised he has been sapped into the body of Puss who he described as a second-rate side kick. And just out of the tree fell Donkey's real body with Puss's soul inside of it.

"**At least you don't look like some road side version of a piñata. You really should think about going on a diet." Puss told him inside Donkey's body.**

"**Yeah and you should really think about getting yourself a pair of pant's. I feel all exposed and nasty." Donkey complained and tried to cover his bottom.**

Shrek and Arthur then knew they had a problem on there hands. How exactly are they going to separate the two souls and place them back into there real body's? But the real trouble was just about to come.

"**Well we made it back home." Shrek tried to change the subject.**

"**Wait lord. A bird." Puss in Donkey's body noticed.**

**Donkey in Puss's body: "Don't tell me you are hungry. Actually you are. Do you eat anything?" Donkey in Puss's body asked.**

The bird was a Little Bittern also known in Spanish as a Lxobrychus. Donkey in Puss's body was about to sprint it as the bird streaked in fear and bowed down to him at least 10 times.

"**I am so sorry my Lord Puss in Boots. I just flew all the way from the southern Spain to deliver you this important letter from her." The Little Bittern explained.**

Puss in Donkey's body then noticed a letter attached to the little bird's foot.

"**Hu? Her? Who is her?" Donkey in Puss's body asked him.**

"**I think I know who." Puss said worried in Donkey's body.**

Donkey in Puss's body took the letter of the little Bittern and read it. With every reading he got more confused. So he decided to give it to Puss who was still in his body to read and explain.

"**I don't understand a word that has been written to you Puss. Maybe you can explain." Donkey in Puss's body said.**

"**Of course I can... ah it is written in Spanish. That's why you don't understand it." Puss in Donkey's body told them.**

Puss in Donkey's body read the letter. And with each word he read the worse he felt.

"**Oh no... this is a total disaster." Puss exclaimed in Donkey's body.**

Olah Puss,

How are you these day's? 

Sorry I couldn't reply quicker. 

I had some things to sort out.

Anyway I thought since we haven't seen each other in over 3 years that I might visit you soon.

I hope you have time. 

I see you then my love. 

And I am bringing the Diablos with me as well.

Yours truly: Kitty Softpaws

Shrek, Artie and Donkey in Puss's body looked confused at Puss in Donkey's body. What was so horrible that he had to change Donkey's fur from gray to red? He even threw up and bashed Donkey's head to the ground.

"**Come on it can't be that bad?" Donkey in Puss's body tried to calm the situation down.**

"**Not that bad Donkey? How good can you impersonate me?" Puss in Donkey's body asked him.**

"**Well I know that you need cat nip to get some sleep." Donkey in Puss's body explained.**

Donkey got from Puss's belt a small sack of white stuff, took a hand full into his mouth and then he was out like a light. Puss in Donkey's body rolled the eyes into the head and placed the stuff quickly back into the belt compartment. Then he cried a bit.

"**What is it Puss?" Shrek asked.**

"**A good friend of mine is coming to visit me soon. How can I face her when I am in Donkey's body and Donkey is in mine?" Puss in Donkey's body explained.**

"**Tell her the truth of what happened." Artie suggested.**

"**Can't we just simply get Merlin back to abracadabra us back?" Puss in Donkey's body asked.**

Merlin suddenly abracadabra himself over to them.

"**Sorry can't do that. We need to wait at least 3 day's till I am able to turn you back. My magic is on level 0." Merlin explained.**

"**Oh great. How can I tell this to dragon?" Donkey in Puss's body asked.**

"**Tell her the truth. Or simply avoid her." Puss in Donkey's body explained.**

"**Ok. We can whip up a lie by telling them that we are staying with Shrek." Donkey in Puss's body suggested.**

"**Good idea. Only I think Puss told his girlfriend where to find my home. So that won't help that much." Shrek pointed out.**

"**We just have to get threw these 3 day's as best as we can." Puss in Donkey's body said sad.**

"**Is it ok if I stay at your home as well until the spell lift's. I think you 3 could use the support." Artie suggested.**

"**Ok. Come let's get home. This way." Shrek instructed them.**

* * *

The 4 adventurers left for home. Shrek felt right at home, Donkey in Puss's body wanted to lay for a cat nap, Artie was fishing in Shrek's pond and Puss in Donkey's body was pacing around thinking how he could avoid Kitty Softpaws seeing them like this.

But suddenly as they entered Shrek's home Kitty was right there with the three Diablos as well.

"**Hi Daddy." The Diablos exclaimed.**

The Diablos ran right up to Donkey in Puss's body and hugged him really tight and each of the Diablos gave Donkey in Puss's body a quick kiss.

"**What the hell. Let me go please." Donkey was shocked that he was now being kissed by the 3 kitten's.**

"**Now who do we have here Puss. Can you introduce us to them?" Puss in Donkey's body asked him.**

Donkey in Puss's body tried to get out of the kitten's hold and tried to remember what Puss told him about them. Luckily Kitty came to the rescue.

"**Now, Sir Timotheo Montenegro the 3****rd****, Perla and Gonzarlo what have we talked about? Leave your poor father alone. How are you Puss? You look as red as a fire." Kitty asked.**

She took Puss's body by the paw and kissed him on the lip's. Donkey in Puss's body wanted to scream and kick her where the sun doesn't shine. But he didn't dare. He just stood there as white as a igloo and didn't move.

Kitty wrapped her arm's around him and tried to make Puss kiss her back. (Little did she know who she really was kissing.)

Puss in Donkey's body had to hold down his jealousy to Kitty. But he couldn't blow his cover just jet.

Suddenly Dragon appeared with Donkey's kid's.

"**Papa." The Dronkey's exclaimed and pounded Puss in Donkey's body.**

"**AAAAAHHHH!" Puss in Donkey's body screamed.**

He was hugged and napped at the ground from Donkey's children. Dragon then came down and kissed him on the lips as well. Puss just felt sick. Nobody should kiss him unless it was Kitty. And she was making out with Donkey's soul in his body.

"**Well hello. You must be Kitty Softpaws. Puss's girlfriend?" Dragon asked Kitty.**

"**Yeah. We have been together for over 3 year's now. And the Diablos are his adoptive children. We adopted them about a year ago." Kitty explained.**

"**Are those your kid's with Donkey?" Perla asked.**

"**Yes we are." Coco explained.**

"**Cute. Dad can we play with them?" Timmy asked.**

"**Ok. But don't hurt each other. We will be keeping watch." Donkey in Puss's body told them making the perfect sounds to his voice as well.**

Puss in Donkey's body smiled over to him and nodded. So far they haven't noticed the body switch. But how long can they keep it a secret?

"**Yay. What do you 4 play?" Gonzarlo asked.**

"**We like to play catch. Should we play it now?" Coco asked.**

"**Ok." All the kid's agreed.**

Puss in Donkey's body lay on the floor watching the children play, Kitty sat next to Puss's body which still had Donkey's soul in it. And Dragon sat behind Donkey's body.

"**So how is it between you two?" Kitty asked Donkey looking at him.**

Puss in Donkey's body had to force down his blush as best as he could. He hated being stuck in this body. But as long as Donkey in Puss's body doesn't do anything stupid he was ok with it.

"**We are fine. Aren't we dear?" Puss in Donkey's body asked Donkey's wife.**

Dragon nodded and tried to kiss Donkey. Puss just quickly gave her a peck on the lips and tried to not puke. He didn't want to love anybody else except Kitty. But how long can they hold out before they both noticed something is up.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Well I've written more then I wanted to. Please review. I own nobody."**_


	2. Chapter 2: The fish adn hay confussion

**The fishing and hay confusion**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please give me more review's. I own nobody. Written date: Thursday 13**__**th**__** December 2012."**_

* * *

Puss and Donkey both sat next to each other hoping that Dragon and Kitty would not notice that they were not themselves. As the sun was about at it's highest Kitty noticed that they didn't have there lunch jet.

"**Hey should we go down to the poisoned Apple and get some lunch down us?" Kitty asked looking at everybody.**

Donkey in Puss's body quickly thought at what he remembered from the poisoned apple. And he knew that there are loads of witches, living tree's, a headless rider and more gruesome creatures.

"**Are you sure? We haven't been down there in over 3 year's." Donkey in Puss's body asked worried.**

"**Well what better way to have a meal then with more people that you know Puss. Come. I always wanted to know how your room at the back look's like." Kitty tried to per sway him.**

"**Ok. Do you guy's want to come to?" Donkey in Puss's body asked his friend's.**

"**Sure. You dragon?" Puss in Donkey's body asked.**

She shook her head and flew back to the nest with the kid's. She didn't want them to get involved in whatever Puss and Donkey had planned.

So the 3 friends walked down there. Suddenly Puss in Donkey's body had an idea how to get closer to Kitty without telling her that he was in the wrong body. He bent down and Donkey in Puss's body understood. He lifted Kitty up and sat behind her on his body with Puss's soul in it.

"_**Good thinking Puss." Donkey in Puss's body whispered to him.**_

"_**No problem. Hold tight. I want to get up there before dark fall's." Puss in Donkey's body warned them.**_

"**Hold tight you two. Hia." Puss in Donkey's body told them.**

Kitty and Puss held onto Donkey's hair tight as they road threw the forest. And no 5 minuets later they arrived at the poisoned apple.

"**Wow. Thank you Donkey." Kitty told him.**

* * *

She was impressed. As they entered they could hear captain Hook playing the same sloppy music as he always did. All the thieves, bandit's and pirate's didn't notice them entering.

As Puss, Donkey and Kitty sat down in 3 chair's at the bar Doris noticed them.

"**Hi Donkey, Puss and you must be Kitty Softpaws if I am not mistaken?" Doris asked excitedly.**

"**Yes that is me. The softest touch in the world." Kitty explained as she stole from Doris her shoes.**

"**So you are Puss's girlfriend?" Doris guessed.**

"**Yeep. She is. And the most beautiful girl that ever lived." Donkey in Puss's body explained with the best Puss voice by far.**

"**So what do you guy's want?" Doris asked them.**

"**Two letches and one glass of water for donkey please Doris." Kitty lay the order down.**

Donkey in Puss's body quickly got out his money sack and paid 3 gold coins for there order.

"**Ok. By the way Puss. THEY have returned again and want revenge against you for what you have done back then. I would say you hide Kitty, because if they both know she is here as well then they would attack faster." Doris warned him.**

"**I don't need to hide? Who is coming?" Kitty asked.**

Doris just made the sign of the devil and then nodded. Puss in Donkey's body's eyes widened in horror and fear as he understood the message. Jack and Jill.

"**Do you know anything more about there plot Doris?" Donkey in Puss's body asked.**

Puss in Donkey's body quietly without anybody noticing patted Puss's body with Donkey's soul in it at the back saying with this gestate: Well done.

"**No. Only that they will attack and Jack even went to the fairy godmother to buy a poison which shall kill you if it land's on you." Doris explained.**

"**How do you know all this Doris?" Puss in Donkey's body asked.**

"**Captain Hook was informed about it and then as he was on his 12****th**** beer boasted about everything. That's how everybody here knows of it." Doris explained.**

"**Ok. Thank you for informing us. If you don't mind we would like to retire for the night." Donkey in Puss's body said hopping to get out of everybody's stares.**

"**Sure. Good night guy's." Doris said.**

Donkey and Puss went into one room and Kitty got the other room. Then they all slept peacefully waiting for the next day. Puss ate a sack of hay and Donkey a fish and some milk. Kitty ate in her room her fish as well.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**_


End file.
